


One Night on the Road

by ThennaryNak



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Osiris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak
Summary: Osiris is on the road touring and Ray decides to be a good friend by getting Shin and Kyo to room together for a night. Even if it means having to share a room with Makoto.Or the fic where Shin and Kyo are already and item and Ray and Makoto are swimming in the river called Denial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just got into this game and love Osiris so much. So of course I had to write some smut of my favorite guys, though I am not confident in doing that well. But there is some fluff to go with it, as I see Kyo and Shin being that kind of couple. And fluff is something I can write. 
> 
> This first chapter is theirs and the second will be for Ray and Makoto.

"Ah man," Ray complained, as he looked at his hotel key card, "this is embarrassing."

Kyo blinked. The drinks they bought for everyone were starting to feel heavy in his arms. 

Ray looked at him in expectation then sighed. "I have the wrong key card," he explained, holding the card up to Kyo's face. "I'm supposed to have the one for room 202, this is 203."

Thinking back to when they first arrived at the hotel Kyo recalled he had put his things in a room that he was supposed to be sharing with Makoto. They were sharing the room as Shin worried they would be down by at least one band member if their guitarist and bassist roomed together. While disappointed not being in the same room as Shin the vocalist knew the older man had a point. It did not stop him from wishing he could be with his boyfriend, seeing as of late they had not had much time alone together. Not between their jobs and touring as a band.

He could not recall though which room he was supposed to be in. He had just followed Shin to the rooms and the drummer had simply pointed to the one that he needed to drop his things in. Of course Ray would know who belonged in which room as he had no trouble voicing how glad he was not be stuck in the same room as their bassist.

Juggling the drinks the best he could he managed to pull out his key card to confirm, "I have 202." 

"Then we must have gotten our cards mixed up," Ray said beaming. "Let's drop off the drinks in 202 so you can collect your stuff then you can let me grab mine from 203. Hopefully without having to see Makoto's face."

Kyo nodded, following Ray's lead. The small bit of hope that he could see Shin was dashed when they found 202 vacant. He dropped off the drinks on the small table in the room before picking up his bag. He kept his spirits up reminding himself that he will be seeing his boyfriend when they have the small drinking party Ray had planned later that night.

203 looked as empty as the other room, but the sound of running water alerted them to the fact someone was in the shower. 

"Better make this quick," Ray said in a hushed tone before rushing to collect his things. He was already out the door by the time Kyo had made it to the first bed to place his bag next to.

The guitarist gave him a wink as he waved good-bye before closing the door behind him loudly. 

The sudden sound startled Kyo. Though not as much as a wet Shin coming out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped low around his waist shortly after.

"Oi, Ray don't sla-," Osiris' leader started but stopped as he noticed the younger man. He pulled the towel up higher on his hips as his face turned red. "What are you doing here? Not that it's bad! Just surprising."

 _Etching your vision into my memory_ , Kyo thought. Unable to take his eyes off the older man with his skin still glistening from the water that had not evaporated yet, he could not get his voice to function.

"Kyo?"

A slight blush on his cheeks rose as the younger man realized he had been ogling. "Ray said we had the wrong rooms."

Shin frowned slightly. Before he could say anything his cell phone let out a ding to notify him of an incoming text. The worry on his face was plain to see when he rushed over to it. 

Kyo set aside his appreciation of his boyfriend's body as the worry spread to him. Makoto was most likely not taking the change in roommate well.

Shin had a perplexed look on his face though as he read the screen of his phone that continued to ding. His brow furrowed, looking back over to Kyo then back to his cell phone as the notifications stopped.

"Shin?"

"They say they've called a truce so we can have a night together."

"Ray and Makoto?"

"Yeah." Shin gave a nervous laugh. He then ran a hand through his still wet hair as he gave Kyo a sheepish look. "It would be selfish of us to reject their offer, right?"

Joy bubbled up inside the vocalist as he nodded with a shy smile.

"We're gonna hafta find a way to repay them," Shin said, putting the phone down.

Kyo nodded again.

As the drummer got on the bed between them Kyo kicked off his shoes to join him. Sliding up next to the taller man he was ready to snuggle up against him when Shin moved in to kiss him. 

Not being able to hold himself back any longer Kyo's hands went to the taller man's bare chest, roaming across well toned muscles. A soft moan from Shin was all the encouragement he needed to move in closer, to end up sitting on the other's lap. 

Shin's hands rested on the younger man's hips at first. Then one hand slid up Kyo's shirt, followed by the other shortly afterward. When they could get themselves to break away from each other's lips for breath the younger man helped get his shirt off. 

He always felt a little shy about his body around Shin. It was not like he was out of shape but he just could not compare to the other man. Yet there was no way he could deny the look of appreciation Shin gave him as he let his fingers ghost down Kyo's pale chest.

"Beautiful," the older man said softly before leaning in to place a light kiss on the mole on Kyo's neck.

The younger man could feel heat rising to his face as his cheeks turned pink. "Nothing as wondrous as you," he said shyly, surprising himself by voicing his thoughts.

Shin chuckled. "Don't know how you can say that about me. Not when you outshine me so easily."

 _No!I don't know the words to make you understand,_ Kyo thought distraught.

Seeing the distress in his boyfriend's face Shin wrapped his arms around him, pulling them both down onto the bed. He then pushed himself up as he lay on top of the younger man. "My bad," he said in a low and husky voice, "I haven't done well enough to show you how gorgeous you are."

Words completely failed him and all Kyo had were the emotions that ran haywire in his mind. Nervous and anxious while at the same time exhilarated and elated. They only began to calm down with Shin's lips on his in tender kisses. They stayed like that until Kyo's emotions and thoughts calmed down.

The younger man placed his hands on Shin's sides, slowly moving them down until they reached bare hips. "Shin," he gasped, as he glanced down the bed to confirm that the towel that was covering the drummer had fallen loose.

The other man just hummed between kisses. 

"Can we do this here?" Kyo asked, knowing this was becoming more than just a make out session.

A blush spread on Shin's face. "Ray said he made sure we were prepared."

Kyo blinked trying to figure out what that meant exactly. Shin silently answered the unspoken question by hopping off him quickly to open the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube as he joked, "Guess having a horndog for a friend can be pretty useful at times."

The singer nodded as he began to unbuckle his belt. He was overdressed for what they were wanting to do, and it seemed only fair since one of them was already naked.

Shin moved to come over but stopped himself, settling instead to just watch. 

Kyo leaned back to arch his hips up to pull his jeans and briefs down. He let himself fall back to finish pulling them off. Strong arms pulled him up then as Shin brought him to sit in his lap. The older man kissed along his neck as his hands ran over Kyo's chest. The younger mna could feel the semi-erect member of his lover against his ass. Pushing back against it caused Shin to let out a deep moan. 

"I want you so bad," the drummer said, gently biting a pierced ear.

Kyo shivered at the hot breath against his skin. Turning around slightly he responded, "I am yours to have."

In a flash of movement Shin pulled him back down onto the bed. Kissing the smaller man passionately as he returned to their earlier position with Shin on top of Kyo as their bodies pressed against each other. This time thought there was nothing in the way for them to feel each other.

While their cocks grew more aroused the two young men lost themselves in heated kisses. Tasting and exploring each other's lips and mouths until they were out of breath.

Between gasps for air Kyo got out, "Please, I need you."

Shin broke away, taking a moment to look down at his boyfriend tenderly. "So beautiful," was all he said before starting to trail kisses down Kyo's pale body. When he got to the younger man's erection he ran his tongue over it, bringing out a needy cry from the vocalist. With that the drummer placed his mouth over the head to start sucking on it pulling more sounds from his lover. 

Kyo's hands gripped Shin's head, the fingers of one hand lacing through his hair as the other hand rubbed against the shaved side. As the older man used his mouth to work on his member Kyo could not stop the moans and cries that came from his mouth. His hips bucked up but Shin pressed them down with one of his arms. That did not stop Kyo from arching his back when he felt a slick finger on his waiting hole. 

He wanted to press down on the digit to hurry its entrance but Shin kept him in place as he continued to spread the lube around his hole. He took his mouth off Kyo's aching cock just before he pressed the first finger in. "Please," the younger man pleaded as Shin's finger slowly entered him.

"I don't want to hurt you," the older man explained, looking up at him, "It's been a while since we've been able to do this."

Kyo bit his lip and nodded in understanding. He was not sure if telling Shin how much he was driving him mad with lust would help and instead tried his best to hold himself back as the other man worked on stretching him out. His patience was strained as the drummer brushed up against his prostrate after adding a second finger. He arched back wild letting out a loud cry. He could feel tears forming from frustration of pushing himself not to come right then and there. Looking down he moaned, "Shin."

The older man looked at him breathlessly then a determined look crossed his face. A whine came out with his fingers but seeing Shin get up to position himself more than made up for their absence. A hand was still spreading lube on his cock as he lined the tip up against Kyo's hole. The younger man wrapped his legs around him so he could pull them closer together as Shin slowly began to enter him.

As impatient as he was he was glad that his boyfriend insisted on preparing him as he felt stretched to his limit when the other man was completely inside him. 

"You okay?" Shin asked, his eyes were dark with arousal though so Kyo could tell he was holding himself back. He could not imagine what he may have done in his life to be able to have such a caring lover. 

"Kyo?"

The singer blushed realizing that he was getting lost in his own thoughts. He nodded while he squeezed his legs tighter around Shin's waist. 

The drummer made a soft grunt at the movement as it pulled him even closer to the younger man. He began to move slowly, making sure the other man was having no problems taking him. He built up his rhythm, moving faster and making longer and harder thrusts all in time to the moans and cries of the man beneath him. If Kyo could get his thoughts straight he would marvel at how well Shin could aim to make sure every thrust brushed against the pleasurable spot within him. Instead all he could think about was how much he needed this and how much he loved the other man. 

It did not take much longer for the pleasure to become too much for Kyo and everything but the feeling of pure bliss left his mind. As he came his hole squeezed tight around Shin's member, pushing him to his limit as well. They came together like that, Kyo's seed shooting out between them as Shin was buried deep within him. 

Their lips found each other as they started to come down from their orgasms. Kyo's arms wrapped around broad shoulders as he got out a breathy, "Love you."

"Love you too." It did not seem to matter how many times he heard it but every time Kyo heard those words his heart swelled up with pure joy. 

At some point Shin pulled out and cleaned the both of them with his discarded towel. They quickly got under the bed covers afterwards to continue making out. The kisses were tender and relaxed, their carnal desires fulfilled so they were free to get lost in their love. 

Kyo did not know how long they stayed like that but he could feel himself getting sleepy between the kisses and exchanges of endearments. Shin must have noticed as he rolled over to pull the smaller man on top of him, snuggling close. In his embrace and his head on his lover's chest Kyo felt like he could completely relax, enjoying the feel of the strong body against him and the warmth coming from it. As he drifted to sleep he wondered what they could do to thank the two other band members for giving them this night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoy this. I know the English language fandom is small right now but I would love to see it grow.


End file.
